


Ouma, I Swear To Atua!

by bittercrimed



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCK, JUST, M/M, Miu & Her Filthy Mouth!, Miu sighed. She chugged down the drink; feeling a laugh coming on. “Stupid; stupid!”, Underage Drinking, bt like, have fun reading this, i am so sorry for forgetting you existed for a second kiibo, i have made a mistake in making this, i need to pray to atua, its kiibo not keebo, its ouma not oma, no, none of that, saiouma is best ship, um, you dont get a, you think its keebo?, ”Biggest Gay: slut-chan got drrrunk!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: Angie thinks that making a groupchat will help the class bond. After all, Atua said so!For the first time in her life, Angie regrets listening to Atua.





	1. I Don’t Just Whip Out My Dick To People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Groupchat Was A Mistake, KiiBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835206) by [StarReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads). 



> hoo boy

**Yonaga** added  **Akamatsu, Amami, Chabashira,** and  **10+** others to  **Atua’s Hell.**

 

**Atua’s Hell** _6:32 PM_

**Amami:** Angie? what’s this?

**Yonaga:** Atua told me that a groupchat would be the best course of action!

**Amami:** ok, hey guys, try not to blow up the phone? I have to see my mom tomorrow

**Ouma:** No promises. :)

**Amami:** fuck

**Akamatsu:** Amami I don’t know why you thought you could get sleep with the notifications on, just mute

**Tojo:** Ah, perhaps we should permit him to rest. This week has been particularly stressful with the surprise quizzes. If he chooses to see his mother tomorrow, he will need to get plenty of rest to ensure his mother is not worried of his health. Stress is most certainly not good for you. He has the opportunity to mute, however, we should not push him to do so.

**Akamasu:** oh, ok.

**Ouma:** Wow, Bakamatsu-chan! You were a little quick to agree with Mommy? ;)

 

**Ouma** has changed the name of  **Akamatsu, Amami, Chabashira,** and  **10+** others.

 

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** have fun guessing each others name!  **@everyone**

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** WE HAVE A GROUP CHAT HELL YEAH YOU VIRGINS SHOULDA TOLD ME SOONER

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** IM NOT EVEN MAD THIS WILL BE FUN AS SHIT

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** Miu you were stealing my pens??

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** listen ok i was in a class with homophobic fucks until i landed here with accepting people and nobody cishet so

**Has A One-Sided Crush on Amami:** Ah. One-sided. How did you find out I had a crush on Amami, Ouma?

**Has A Dick Piercing:** wait what the fuck ouma you either had to have seen my google searches or seen my dick and ouma

**Has A Dick Piercing:** you dont know my password and what the fuck i dont just whip out my dick to people

**Has A Dick Piercing:** Wait, somebody has a one-sided crush on Amami? 

**Has A Dick Piercing:** Oh god, I hope it’s not who I ship him with. :(

**Has A Not One-Sided Crush on Himiko:** SOMEBODY’S A CLOSET WEEB ADHDJXKAONX

**Has A Not One-Sided Crush on Himiko:** yES. atleast its not one sided... hi, this is Tsumugi :)

**Pole Danced on a Dare:** Tsumugi?? You?? Like?? Me??

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** FUCK YEAH BABES! I WAS WORRIED EVERYBODY HERE WAS A FUCKIN’ VIRGIN BUT LOOKS LIKE THE MOST INNOCENT OF THEM ALL HAD A FUCKIN’ SPINE!

**Has A One-Sided Crush on Himiko:** Himiko you what now

**Has A Dick Piercing:** holy shit HIMIKO

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** OKAY GUYS

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** SHUICHI NEEDED ME FOR TWO MINUTES AND I FIND OUT HIMIKO P OLE DANCED ONCE W HA T

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Why are so many offline?  **@everyone @everyone**

**Forgot Multiple Times that Kiiboy Existed:** Ah, this. Greetings everybody, this is Tojo. I apologize sincerely, Kiibo. As to answer Ouma’s question, many of us were assigned projects. Actually, I believe that is what you should be doing instead of this groupchat silliness. 

**Steal’s Akamatsu’s Pens:** I FINISHED ALL MY GODDAMN PROJECTS

 

**Forgot Multiple Times that Kiiboy Existed** changed their name to  **Mother**

 

**Mother:** That is fair, Iruma-san, but you should still try to do something far more productive rather than waste valuable time by playing this utterly ridiculous game.

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** sowwy mommwy ;((but this is super productive! its bonding with ur fellow classmates!

**Mother:**...

**Mother:** I did not think I would ever say this to you, but you raise a good point. 

**Pole Danced on a Dare:** nyeh

**Pole Danced on a Dare:** we trusted you mom...

**Ate 3 Pencils:** Sorry, I had to ask Angie for help on one of my projects. What did I miss?

**Mother:** Greetings, Yonaga-san. I must admit, you fooled me for a second... However, nobody refers to Yonaga-san as Angie, and I recall you gobbling down pencils as I cleaned your room.

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** BETRAYED BY MOM

**Once Tripped Saihara and Proceeded to Fall on Him:** Helpo everine! Gonta id here,how is everyoje?

**Once Tripped Saihara and Proceeded**   **to Fall on Him:** Gonta is sorey about hurting friebs, sorry Saohara!!

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** omg i saw it happen

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** _deadshuichi.jpg_

**Once Tripped Saihara and Proceeded to Fall on Him:** Gpnta finher too big! Cwnnot typw easy!

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** I CAN GET HELP, SWING BY MY LAB AT 7

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** I’ll be adult supervision!

**Mother:** Are you sure, Akamatsu-san? I find this generous, but if you have any errands you need to do yourself, I am always free to look over Iruma-san.

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** You do too much for us, Tojo-chan! I’ll be okay. :)

**Has A Not One-Sided Crush on Himiko:** ship

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** shut up Tsumugi

 

 

 

 


	2. Was He Really Your Bro Though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy For A Month: WHERES MY BRO SHUICHI  
> balls: Was he really your bro though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, saiouma shippers! i dont have jack  
> planned out soo idk when youll see that

**Atua’s Hell** _2:_ _54 AM_

 

**Owns A Diary:**  let’s see what my name is

**Owns A Diary:** Meh. This is weak.

**Owns A Diary** changed their name

to **balls**

**balls:** None of you are up? Weak.

 

* * *

 

 

  **Atua’s Hell** _7:34 AM_

 

 

**Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy for A Month:** WHERE’S MY BRO SHUICHI

**balls:** Was he really a bro though?

**Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy For A Month:**

**Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy For A Month:** fuck you Ouma

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Aren’t you supposed to be fucking Maki?

**Likes To Wear Dresses But Acts Like She Doesn’t:** you are going to get wiped out so fucking fast I swear

**Mother:** Why? May I ask that we have one peaceful day?  **@Ate 3 Pencils,** what cursed you to bring this upon us? Did you get in contact with Nagito? What did he do to you? Yonaga-san, why? Why would you do this to us? I demand answers.

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** Let’s get along yall

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** hi YALL

**Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** shut the fuck

**balls:** Wow this is a really sad chat

**Forget That Saihara Was A Boy For A  Month:** Most of us are asleep until the announcement that wakes us up

**balls:** i know that (i actually think thats weird what school does that) i just meant  all of you are sad people

**Mother:** I am not quite sure why you would expect anything more.

**Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy For A Month:**  mom :(

**Lied About Being Straight For 2 Years:**  y’know, Ouma is the one who organized this why is he so quiet

**balls:**  I heard Kokichi screaming so its probably safe to assume that Maki murdered him

**balls:** why are you complaining

**Lied About Being Straight For 2 Years:** no lmao i wanted someone to confirm hes dead

**Forgot That Saihara Was A Boy For A Month:**   **@Likes To Wear Dresses But Acts Like She Doesn’t** for Saihara’s sake, please don’t kill him

**Likes To Wear Dresses But Acts Like She Doesn’t:**...fine

 

* * *

 

 

**Atua’s Hell** _11:38 Am_

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** you guys are no fun, leaving me like this :((

**Has A Dick Piercing:** thats because nobody likes you ouma

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** does being anonymous make you feel more confident? :’)

**Has A Dick Piercing:** and heres where i tell you to fuck off 

**Mother:** I am supremely tired of you all. Shut up.

**Lied About Being Straight For 2 Years:** mom pls mute :((

**balls:** karde everyones an idiot

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** karde

**Has a Dick Piercing:** karde

**Steals Kaede’s Pens:** karde

**balls:** karde

**Mother:** karde

**Ate 3 Pencils:** karde

**Has A Crush On Himiko:** karde

**Steals Miu’s Food:** karde

**Steals Kaede’s Pens:** FUCK. YOU. EVERYNIGHT, I COME HOME AWAITING MY DINNER, AFTER ALL THE DAY HAS BEEN STRESSFUL WITH ALL THESE FUCKIN VIRGINS. I SKIP HOME HAPPILY AS KIIBO WALKS ALONG. I DO FLIRTY SHIT AND STUFF AND I FINALLY ARRIVE. I WHIP AROUND TO KIIBO WHO HANDS ME THE KEY. I ENTER. TURNS OUT, SOME SHITLORD HAS  _TAKEN_ MY DINNER. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS ON ME? AS A SINGLE SEX FREE MOTHER? WHO DOESNT HAVE ALCHOHOL? YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF MY DEPRESSION. YOU AND ONLY YOU. FUCK YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. WATCH ME CHEW ON MY FUCKING INSTANT NOODLES AS I CRY. FUCK. YOU.

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** thats a lotta fuckin your doin are you sure youre sex free?

**Steals Kaede’s Pens:** just as i was about to thank you for helping me unravel the culprit

**balls:** i bet thats korekiyo

**Steals Miu’s Food:**

 

**Steals Miu’s Food** changed their name to  **Dad**

 

**Steals Kaede’s** **Pens:** A N T D I C K , W A T C H Y O U R B A C K.

**Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** I’m so bored, everybody’s doing their lame ass projects. 

**Mother:** less stress on me

**Mother:** Although tomorrow is the due date... I hope you all get more projects.

**Lied About Being Straight For 2 Years:** w h y mom? that so mean :(((

**Mother:** Suffer, I do it all the time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh whyds i make this its not even funny


	3. Disappointments. All Of You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does this have 24 kudos wtf

**Atua’s Hell**  6:17  _PM_

_December 12th, Friday 20XX_

 

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** **@everyone** WHY IS NOBODY EVER HERE _  
_

**Ate 3 Pencils:** You gremlin. We have projects to do. There’s no way we can pass if we slack off like  _you._

 **balls:** Exactly. You still have a ways to go.

 **Has A Dick Piercing:** ryoma is grandpa confirmed lmao

 **balls:** 5 seconds.

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Well, annyways, it doesn’t matter! Everyone’s finished with their projects.

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Are you guys avoiding me? ;(

 **Has A Dick Piercing:** Yeah

 **Ate 3 Pencils:** Atua doesn’t even need to tell me so

 **balls:** Ouma you’re a gremlin :v

 **Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** FUCK MAN YOU MAY BE A LITTLE BROTHER BUT DAMN SHOTA YOU’RE A PAIN IN THE ASS

 **Dad:** I was mistaken when I though all humanity could be beautiful.

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** **@Mother**?

 **Mother:** If I got to choose who to throw off a cliff it’d be you

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** bullies :((

 **Mother:** Anyways, here’s a list of who’s doing what.

Saihara - Detective work.

Akamatsu - Practicing piano.

Iruma - Here.

Ouma - Here.

Ryoma - Here.

Shinguji - Here.

Yonaga - Here.

Amami - Visiting his mom.

Momota - Talking with Harukawa.

Harukawa - ^

 Shirogane - Hanging out with Yumeno and Chabishira.

Chabashira - ^

Yumeno - ^

Gokuhara - Bug catching.

K1-B0/Kiibo - At the mall, shopping for Iruma.

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Aw, so everyone’s missing on this fun to go do boring stuff?

 **Mother:** Ouma, I highly suggest not following through with your next course of action.

 **balls:** Too late Tojo. He already zoomed past my room

 **Ate 3 Pencils:** Atua predicts Maki will kill him!

 **Has A Dick Piercing:** angie is a serial killer wtf

 **Dad:** I would not doubt it. Especially considering that she often shoves a brush down their throat is someone even attempts to insult her work.

 

 **Likes To Wear Dresses But Pretends They Don’t** changed their name to  **If you talk to me again...**

 

 **If you talk to me again...:** No, that’s reasonable

 **If you talk to me again...:** If a 5ft gremlin with no experience in my work who should shut the fuck up sometimes tried to insult my work, I’d probably shove a gun down their throat too

 **balls:** That’s fair, did you kill ouma

 

 **If you talk to me again...** changed  **Forgot Saihara Was A Boy For A Month’s** name to  **Memeota**

 

 **If you talk to me again...:** **@memeota** You can thank him for not killing the stupid gremlin

 **memeota:** For Saihara!

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** memota bwhy fir saihata chams sake,?

 **memeota:** Maki Roll! This is a stupid name. 

 **memeota:** Why are you typing wonky, and Ouma, you two arent dating??

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** nno anf yoir gf kilked ofg myy finngrs

 **Mother:** Wait, what? I am sorry, I misunderstood your relationship. I thought you two were together. You are very close.

 **Has A Dick Piercing:** WE AREN’T DATING

**Has A Dick Piercing:**

**Lied About Being Straight For 2 Years:** wh

 **Lied About Being Straight for 2 Years:** sjbckbxUbdsj

**Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:**

**Mother:**

**Has A Crush on Himiko:** go to the living room, hang out with me, himiko, and tenko u weeb

 **Has A Crush on Himiko:** we’re watching amagi brilliant park

 **Has A Dick Piercing:** im gonna go bye 

 **If you talk to me again...:** kaito wanted me to let you know that you’re still invited to excercise, just now its optional since it might hurt your dick.

 **Has A Dick Piercing: @memeota** shut up?

 

* * *

 

  **Atua’s Hell** _4:53 PM_

_December 13th, Saturday 20XX_

 

 **Actually Cares About Us A Lot:** ALRIGHT GIRLS!!! <3<3<3 himiko and tsumugi <3<3<3 ME, HIMI, AND TSU ARE GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PAAARK!! WHO WANTS TO COME? NO BOYS!!

 **Actually Cares About Us A Lot:** OUMA, I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU!! <3 <3 <3

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** OOH, I’LL COME!

 **Actually Cares About Us A Lot:** CAN YOU READ??

 **memeota:** NO!!

 **memeota ~~~~:** wait i meANT YES

 **Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** FIRST OF ALL, I!! SECOND OF ALL, ANT DICK WHATD YA DO TO MEMEOTA HES MOANING

 **Dad:** Stop. stop, you cursed, cursed being.

 **Steals Akamatsu’s Pens:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** Why haven’t you all changed your names?! You’ve been caught!

 **Has A Crush On Himiko:** because im lazy and so is the author

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma:** fair.ill change it FOR the author!!

 

 **Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma** changed 5+ names.

 

 **ur magic is bullshit:** s

 **ur magic is bullshit:** YOU’RE BULLSHIT!!

 **i respect u ur the biggest lesbian ever:** KOKICHII!! HER MAGIC IS NOT BS!

 **i respect u ur the biggest lesbian ever:** this is good, ty

 **Biggest Gay:** youre welcome :’)

 **A-AAAAH!:** I BET YOU IT’S SEX RELATED

 **A-AAAAH!:** I FIGURED

 **saihawa:** it wasnt that hard

 **Mother:** disappointments. all of you

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	4. Do You Prefer Furby Fucker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angie is one of my favs so its a shame i dont write her as much
> 
> finally, a chapter with more people in it! i struggle doing that so thats why it took so long

**Atua’s Hell** _4:09 AM_

_December 14th, Sunday 20XX_

 

**balls:** where is everyone

**paint the town red:** Atua says everybody is busy!

**balls:** doing what?

**pain the town red:** Sleeping.

**balls:**  weaak

**balls:** Sleep is for the weak.

**pain the town red:** Gonta is sleeping.

**balls:** Sleep is for the strong.

**paint the town red:** :)

 

* * *

 

 

**Atua’s Hell** _7:32 AM_

_December 14th, Sunday 20XX_

 

**saihawa:** Hi.

**Biggest Gay:** oh? is-is saihara-chan initiating conversation?

**saihawa:** not with you :)

**Mother:** Good morning, Saihara. Do you have any requests for breakfast, or will you be okay with anything?

**A-AAAAH!:** IF YOU’RE MAKIN’ BREAKFAST GET ME A BIG DICK MOMMY :’)

**Mother:**

**Mother:** I only give breakfast to my children.

**saihawa:** miu why are you like this

**A-AAAAH!:** BECAUSE I’M FUCKIN’ AWESOME SLUTICHI

**Has Held Teruteru’s Hand Before:** Morning everyone!

**Has Held Teruteru’s Hand Before:**

**Biggest Gay:** oh? who is this? :’)

**Has Held Teruteru’s Hand Before:** Nobody can hold me to this, or I’ll get Maki to stab you.

**memeota’s star:** If I’m that close to you, you’re Amami.

**Has Held Teruteru’s Hand Before:** this is why i smoke weed

**memeota’s star:** Do you want to die, Ouma?

**Biggest Gay:** Would you keep the username

**memeota’s star:**

**memeota’s star:** im going offline 

**A-AAAAH!:** SHE’S A SLUT FOR MEMEOTA

**A-AAAAH!:** THEY CALL HER FUCKI FACKI

**Biggest Gay:** thanks for the username ins

**Has Held Teruteru’s Hand Before** changed their name to  **420 is my codename**

 

**420 is my codename:** oh no poor kokichi he died mid sentence

**memeota’s star:** He had it coming.

**saihawa:** Why do I have to be an Ultimate

**Mother:** I ask that everyday.

**balls:** rip

**420 is my codename:** _dontripyoucontributecrap.jpg_

**balls:** you are why i want to drown myself

**does spider have puss puss:** Hoshi, drowning is bad!! Do not drown!! 

**A-AAAH:** I DID A GOOD MY AMAZING FUCKIN INVENTION HELPS GONTA WRITE

**Mother:** What’s this? Has Iruma-san actually done something incredible helpful, kind, and not at all vulgar that earns her the respect of the honorific san? I cannot believe.

**paint the town red:** That sounds absolutely right!

**A-AAAH:** praise me more eugnhhhhf

**Mother:** Nevermind, Iruma.

**Biggest Gay:** Iruma is such a slut! I bet she gets turned on by praise AND degradation!

**A-AAAAH!:** I’D BE LYING IF I SAID THAT WAS A LIE

**Do you like that?:** TMI, Miu. TMI. I’m gonna go back to my piano. It’s safer there.

**Do you like that?:** You actually gave me a matching name with Miu?

**Biggest Gay:** Why, of course! Would you prefer Furby Fucker?

**A-AAAAH!:** ABSO FUCKIN LOUTLEY

**Do you like that?:** do i have a say in this

**Mother:** Unfortunately, I have to break some bad news.

**Mother:** When it comes to Ouma, you never get a say in things.

**Biggest Gay:** Tojo-chan’s not wrong!

 

**Biggest Gay** changed  **Do you like that?’s** name to  **Furby Fucker**

 

**saihawa:** I am incredibly sorry, Kaede.

**Furby Fucker:** god help me

**paint the town red:** ATUA** sinner 

 

* * *

 

 

With a sigh, Kokichi plopped onto his bed. No way was Saihara-chan ever going to be with him. Saihara-chan liked Akamatsu. And he couldn’t do anything about it. It tugged at his heart.  _‘How troubling it is to fall for a man who doesn’t like you,”_ the purple boy thought, his phone close to his chest. Saihara was bisexual, right? Then... he probably liked Akamatsu.

 

Kokichi fumbled around with his wallet, fishing for the photo he had taken with Saihara. It was a cute photo, certainly.

 

The photo revealed a shy Saihara with a heavy blush on his face. His hands covered a large portion of his face while his eyes were still shown. His lips were pressed together, as if stuck by glue. Frickin’  _adorable._

 

 Perhaps his heart wouldn’t ache as much is he went outside, got the fresh breeze.

 

* * *

 

 

So Kirumi was struggling, to say the least. It was evident that Iruma-san and Akamatsu-san were crushing hard on one another. Meaning that Akamatsu-san was absolutely one hundred percent not interested in Kirumi.

 

Which hurt.

 

This was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid  _stupid._ Why was she so emotional? Hide your emotions. Don’t let them worry. Don’t let Akamatsu worry. It’s not anybody’s fault. Not Iruma’s or Akamatsu’s.

 

Still, she couldn’t hold back the quiet sniffle she had.

 

* * *

 

 

Stop thinking of him. Stupid star man. 

 

Damn, it hurt. Why did it hurt so much? Kaito didn’t like her. He probably liked Shuichi. He’s always talking about him to her. Shuichi is his go to. Damn it damn it DAMN IT!

 

Great. Now Maki was going to shove the papers on the floor. Everything’s disorganized. God, couldn’t Kaito just get out of her life? He absolutely couldn’t. That’s just how Kaito is. 

 

So she has a crush on her best friend who’s probably crushing on her other best friend. Wow.

 

* * *

 

 

Tenko could never hate a girl. Ever. But right now. Tenko was extremely jealous of Tsumugi. “Himiko, cuddle with me!” “Himiko, want to watch Boku no Hero Avademia?” “Himiko, movie night?” Himiko this, Himiko THAT!

 

Urgh.

 

It has to be. Tsumugi has to have brainwashed Himiko or something! That’s why Himiko always accepts with such a  _happy_ smile. Why she’s always talking about Tsumugi.

 

If not, perhaps Tsumugi is tricking her? Spinning a web of lies? Deceit?

 

Or maybe Tenko’s just jealous.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a guess what’ll happen in the next few chapers. ;)) A quick reminder, SLEEP IS NOT FOR THE WEAK. Sweet dreams!
> 
> The next chapter will be delayed, as I’m sick. Sorry!


	5. delayed my ass

So last chapter, I posted it today, I said, “I’m gonna have to delay the next chapter...”

 

Well, new years is just around the corner! There’s no way I can’t make a chapter for it. So it may be a little rushed and short, but...

 

NEW YEARS! 

 

Happy New Years, y’all.


	6. Happy New Years!

**A/N**

Happy New Years everybody! We interrupt your regular programs in order to bring a New Year chapter. I know, you may have wanted to see what happens, but let’s see the characters having fun! Every character is included. Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

**Atua’s Hell** _0:00 AM_

_January 1st, Tuesday 20XX_

 

**Biggest Gay:** HAP NEW YEAR!! <3

**saihawa:** ^! Happy New Year, everybody!

**Mother:** I agree. To the 365 days ahead of us.

**Dad:** To the 365 days ahead of us.

**Furby Fucker:** To the 365 days ahead of us!

**saihawa:** To the 365 days ahead of us.

**big les:** To the 365 days ahead of us!!

**A-AAAAH!:** TO 365 DAYS AHEAD OF US

 

. 

 

.

 

.

 

* * *

 

 

Decorations and laughs galore,

Kokichi and Kaito on the floor

Shuichi’s sighing face so white

You see, it was New Years Night

 

Kaede gives many cheery giggles

Miu, receiving them, gives a few wiggles

Kirumi gives out a tired laugh

And drunk Maki gives out an autograph

 

In the common room they dance,

Thinking they’re in France

Amami throws some bread

And yells, “FLORIDA MAN FLED?!!!”

 

Tenko lurks in the corner

As Tsumugi shows off her recorder

Himiko’s eyes go bright

So Tenko acts polite

 

Kiibo says, “ROBPHOBIC BASTARD!”

All over the posters, Korekiyo’s face is plastered

Gonta gives Hoshi a hug

Hoshi accepts it with a shrug

 

Angie sings about Atua and paint

Monomi comes in and looks like she’ll faint

”A disaster!” She cries

Class V3 is full of hope, despair, memes, and lies.


	7. Kirumi’s Day PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 bookmarks 17 comments and how many kudos?! thank you all

**Kirumi — Korekiyo** _1:36 AM_

_January 4th, Tuesday 20XX_

 

**Kirumi:** Shinguji-san? Are you awake?

**Korekiyo:** Ah, no worries. I am awake. Do you need something?

**Kirumi:** I... I may need comfort.

**Korekiyo:** You are always welcome. My room is down the hall, turn right and it’s the second room.

**Kirumi:** Thank you, Shinguji-san. 

**Korekiyo:** We are friends. You may call me Korekiyo, or at least take off the honorifics.

**Kirumi:**...Alright, Korekiyo.

 

 

* * *

 

**Atua’s Hell** _1:42 AM_

_January 4th, Tuesday 20XX_

**A-AAAAH!:** Which one.

**paint the town red:**?

**A-AAAAH!:** Which one of you everlovin’ vore sluts did it?

**balls:**...What?

**A-AAAAH!:** Cumami told me that he could hear Kirumi crying. Which one of you little. fucking. slutty. virgins. did it?

**420 is my codename:** Please don’t call me that oh my god

**saihawa:** Wait, what? Somebody hurt Mom?

**Biggest Gay:** Shit’s going dooown

**Furby Fucker:** O h ? Who? Please tell me. I’m not mad. I just want to know.

 

**Shuichi — Kaede**

**Shuichi:** It’s most likely Miu.

**Kaede:** WHAT

**Shuichi:** Kirumi gave some pretty longing looks at you. If those looks are what I think it is, then she would have gotten jealous of how flirty Miu is at you. 

**Kaede:** So you mean... Miu doesn’t even know it’s her fault?

**Kaede:** Holy shit. I need to get to Amami’s room.

**Kaede:** Where?

**Shuichi:** Down the hall, to the right, second door.

**Kaede:** Thank you. God, thank you Shuichi

**Shuichi:** May the odds be ever in your favor.

**Kaede:** hunger games nerd

**Shuichi:** shhhh

 

* * *

 

 

”K...knock knock!” Kaede yelled. She could hear Kirumi’s sobs and Korekiyo’s comfort. The two knew each other since they were young. 

 

“Who the hell would do this?” Miu growled. Aha. How ironic. Amami opened the door, revealing a sobbing Kirumi in Korekiyo’s arms. “Hush, hush. It is alright.” Kirumi glanced at the duo who visited her, and shakily said, “I-I’m sorrrry, t-this is so-s—so unnnprof-fessional of m-me.” 

 

“Hey, hey,” Kaede said, smiling with a pitiful look. “You’re our friend, no need to be sorry. We all need to have a good cry sometimes.” The maid paused, considering Kaede’s words. “That-that’s f-fair..” Miu just nodded. “That’s right, Tojo. No sexualized nickname. Tojo, it’s okay to cry. But... Can I ask why?”

 

Once again, Kirumi paused. “P-p-please call me K-Kirumi, a-and I—.... I’m not c-cof-fortable with that, bu-t I-I’ll t-tell K-Kaede s-since it involves her.” Miu nodded. “I respect that.” Korekiyo released the green haired girl as she inched towards Kaede. “Please, Ka-Kaede-san, f-follow me.” Her tears seemed to slowly fade out, bit by bit.

 

When they reached a private spot, Kirumi began speaking. By this point, Kirumi’s tears had stopped, and her speech went back to normal, although she still gave out a stutter from here to there.

 

”Kaede-san... I... Please consider this a confession.” Kaede knew. Shuichi told her. But she... She didn’t like when her detective friend doubted himself, but for once, she didn’t believe him when he told her so. One of her crushes? Liking her? Excuse me, what? You must be stupid.

 

Kaede sighed. “Could.. I ask why this made you cry?” Kirumi’s eyes seemed to glint with pain. That didn’t count as a no, but it wasn’t a yes either. “It... Your interactions with Miu,” Kirumi said softly, turning the other way. She was embarrassed.

 

”What?!” Kaede half-yelled. Kirumi bit her lip. “Don’t get me wrong. So I may or may not like Miu too. But this crush I’ve had on you... It’s been a long, long time. So I confessed to you first, in case you weren’t into poly. And... if you weren’t into poly, I’d be a little upset since I liked Miu, but you like who you like.” She sighed. “I understand you like Miu. I simply wanted that off my chest. You are free to tell Miu.” 

 

Kirumi jumped down the stairs as she lefy. Kaede should’ve done  _something, ANYTHING!_ Why... why did Kaede just like Kirumi walk away?

 

She should’ve held her hand. Told her she liked her back. Or something.

 

And maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so painful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened? :)  
> foreshadowing is in here :))
> 
> also its not the most obvious one, so


	8. oh wow im lazy! (and on hiatus woops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> so uh :)  
> you wont like what happens next  
> :)  
> :) the angst for kirumis day pt 2 tho lmao

sorry to say, this story will be on hiatus as of now. school is like, shoving its hand down my throat and its a pain in the ass

plus i have like

no motivation

 

sorry for leaving yall hanging lol

 

so idk when ill be back

hopefully ill be back before february?


	9. Restarting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restart.

Hey, thanks for taking a look! I’m back after telling school to shut the fuck up and reading some awesome af stories. 

 

I read over this... And thought it was shit. This was hella bad. Unfunny, first of all, and kind of... Kirumi wtf

 

So I’ve decided to restart the story! on January 20th, 2019, Saturday, a new DRV3 Groupchat will begin.

 

And it will be so, SO much better. Yes, no promises, no bi-daily (update every two days) updates, just update whenever it’s actually good, y’know? 

 

Thank you for understanding, Ouma, I Swear to Atua! will come back, funnier than last time.

 

 

Edit: Unfortunately, it will have to be delayed. My work got deleted, lol. The new release date will be January 22nd, Tuesday.

edit 2: lol i just realized i have no motivation;; ever

so

time to work on not feeling dead all the time! i cant promise a date or anything but ill probably. PROBABLY. be back by late february or early march. ok bye

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was better without this, but this is how it actually ended:  
> Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma: if you guys are done flirting ;)))  
> Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma: I have to shut it down because nobody’s coming ;(((  
> Supreme Leader: Kokichi Panta Ouma: I’ll see you all when we’re all gathered  
> See you next time!


End file.
